Dex the Ripper
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Dexter Morgan normal guy who works as body spiciest for the London PD in 1888. But many don't know his Dark Passenger A.K.A Jack the Ripper, he had codes and the most important one is kill who has killed. Full Summary inside! R.I.P Jack the Rip victims!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Dexter Morgan, normal guy who works as a body specialist for the London Police Department in 1888, but what many people don't know Is his Dark Passenger other wise known as Jack the Ripper, his father has given him codes to follow. His most important one is to _only kill who has killed_ (Serial Killers).

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter.

1888 London, the streets are dark and dim, like always at night, just the way I need it. Harry, my father taught me how to kill, who to kill, and not get caught, when he discovered I might turn out like the men who murdered my mother. So he toke measures into his own hands and tried to change me to a different path instead of those men, I kill only who kills, thats my code. And right now I really need a kill, My Dark Passenger, the name I've given my urge to kill has been acting up recently, it takes control sometimes. It's a good thing I know my prey well enough to set up a ironic kill room and to have good enough reason to capture him and kill him like prey. Henry Manzeil. A Caucasian male who Killed 6 little boys cold blooded in a 5 week span. He dumbed their defenseless bodies in 1 big hole under his house, police found this only 2 months after the boys been declared missing. He's on the lam now, but I got different plans. Get him before the police does.

Henry thinks he's meeting a local fraud to forge some passports and identities out of the country. Then he'll just kill again and not stop in till token down, thats probably the only thing we have in common. But un fortunately that forger is me, when he gets to my location ill strike.

Henry pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, where i was waiting inside, these things are hard to come across now a days. But it will do.

"Are you alone?" I coldly asked Henry trying to be as mysterious as possibly. I don't need to fight him into the kill room. Even through i knew he was alone, it'll just draw suspicion if I didn't ask that question. I had my regular special made clothes on, easy to wash if the blood makes it through the protected towel i keep on over the cloths while I'm killing. I was making sure Henry has a clear view of my face, it'll be the last _human _face he'll see out side the kill room. He won't be looking into the eyes of the human, no, he'll be looking into The Dark Passengers, a monster.

"Of course I'm alone, what do you think I'm a idiot?!" Responded Henry who almost seemed offended.

"Ok then shall we begin?" I asked while grabbing my cane I had leaning on the wall.

"Yea sure, where is everything? Why is it so dark in here?" Henry asked

"I don't know, why did _you _kill those 6 little boys?" I asked walking up to him while he was turned around spectating the empty warehouse.

"Wha-" Almost responded Henry while he was turning around only to be strikes in the head with a cane, knocking him out cold.

I looked at him for a bit, then I carried him to the kill room.

A/N I do **not **think Jack the Ripper killed who has killed! R.I.P Jack the Ripper victims!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter.

Henry has just awoken from his nap, i've tied him up onto a table in the back room with some rope I always brought with me for my kills. I've surround the kill room with items from the crime scene like the boy's hats, coins, shirts. Things I know that burned into his mind when he was killing and kidnapping children from/in those children's homes.

"Wha-What am I doing here!.. Who are you!?" Defensively said Henry trying to stand his ground but I can see the fear poured into his dark cold soul.

"Do you remember this? Pretty cool hat huh? He got it from his dad, he idealized him by the way." I responded sitting in a chair next to Henry holding the boy's hat relaxing.

"I-I don't know what that is.. Who are you! Is this some sick joke!?" Screamed Henry losing his ground completely. It amuses me to see him tremble in fear, and I'm rarely amused, except on good sweet moments like theses.

"Come on Henry, stop playing your act, I know you've killed these little boys." I responded.

"Excuse me!? I'm a very rich man here in London, and I can have you stringed up on a rope in public with just a flick of a finger if you don't let me go NOW!" Cried out Henry, almost seemed like he was shredding a tear.

"Henry, not all the money in the world can save me from killing you in about 2 minutes right now. So tell me Henry" i toke a moment. "Do you like this hat or not?" I asked in a serious tone.

Henry closed his eyes, "I don't know what hat yo-your talking about.. I mean I don't kn-know what that hat is.." Said Henry scared for his life.

"Look at it then, tell me if it rather... unique... If you don't look I'll kill you slowly and in the most painful way I can think of." I said coldly.

Henry gulped while opening his eyes slowly. His eyes laid on a black Beaver Regnet hat, Dexter Morgan wouldn't realize how ironic this is (Cause people on modern times and past believed Jack the Ripper wore a cape and a Regnet hat.)

"I never seen this hat in my life I swear.." Henry cried literally.

I heard enough, he's seen this grown man cried and his lies are terrible. I grabbed the knife from a table on the right of Henry. I cut the cheek of his middle aged face. I placed the blood in my glass film, I got 2 pieces of glass then taped them up together. At my home I have a case where I keep all my glass films in, when I return there, he'll be a new member.

I raised the knife over Henry. "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KIL-" Henry begged out, but I cut him off by stabbing him in the certain of the chest.

I removed the knife, I should start taking the clothes off before killing, sounds kinky but it makes it all easier. I cut the feet from the legs then separated the rest of the body parts. I put the parts in separate garbage bags then I got the rest of the boys items and put them in a regular bag, i got all the bags and then carried them to my carriage. My special disposal was done so much I think I would have a record time for doing it.

A/N ok the Glass Film idea might be a little.. Not up to the date, but I do not know if blood films (blood slides) where in the 1888.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dex do you see this fucker? Jack the Ripper, cut up that Susan Lee Johnson, don't you remember that poor 26 year old women that lived down the street?" Asked my sister Debra Morgan. If she meant poor women as a real life black widow, murdered all 4 of her husbands and brutality executed 8 of her boyfriends then yea I know her.

"Jack the Ripper? That's what they call him?" I asked almost impressed with the name, I didn't dispose Susan Johnson's body because I had no choice but to leave her there, if I'd buried her someone would have seen me, should have been more smarter to know it was the Festival, no one knew that in the old abandoned house they were dancing by, there was a killer killing a killer.

"Yea, this creep been running around since September, people think he wears some magic man hat-" Debra was continuing on in till I interrupted.

"A Beaver hat, A Regnet?..." I asked.

"Yea that's what it was called, a Regnet hat and a cape. Women here in Whitechapel are afraid to go out at night now, I swear if that fucker touches me..." Debra continued on talking while I was wondering if that Beaver hat idea didn't come from my Henry kill, it has to be a coincidence.

"Dex? Dex!" Said Debra waiting for my response.

"O, yea?" I asked.

"Laguerta wants us on the Jack the Ripper case, we're down there tomorrow, early." Debra said with excitement in her eyes.

"Uh yea ok, so about this Regnet hat, why do they think he wears it?" I asked trying to get as much answers as I could today.

"I don't know? Who cares about the Regnet hat, that'll all be answered when we catch this fucker." Said Debra while leaving my house with excitement.

This isn't good, maybe someone saw me kill Henry but how? Or this is a coincidence, ill have to be extra discreet, I wouldn't want my Dark Passenger to fix my problems.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dexter, Debra your early." Said Laguerta, as I thought we were at the house where I left her.

"Uh, yea, Deb here was just excited about being on the Jack the Ripper case." I explained which made Laguerta's reaction show how much she was just as excited to be putting this case out as Debra.

Debra nodded her head then asked, "So did anyone have a grudge against her?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, Debra, Dexter the body your laying your eyes on is the Black Widow killer." Laguerta responded.

"What? How can she be... The Black Widow killer?" I asked, my acting has improved greatly, I scare myself sometimes.

"Yea, she only lived down the street from Dexter's home." Said Debra shocked.

"Well, Whitecaphel is a dangerous place now, our job is to make it safe again, and taking out this so called Jack the Ripper well be a step closer." Explained Laguerta with passion in her eyes, showing that she cares for her job a bit to much.

"Amen to that." I responded.

"Well ok then, I should let you to your jobs then." Continued Laguerta, she walked out the room and the house, you could hear her carriage riding away from the Crime Scene house.

"Well Dexter, we should wait for everyone to get here but I think we should scope out what we can now." Debra said, well this isn't the first time I worked my magic on a body that I've killed before.

Susan was on a Table with rough cuts on her, to be in my offense I was trying to separate her body parts but ran outta time.

So I explained, "Uhh, a single stab wound in the chest, it seems he started cutting on her, it's either this guy or female is just sick in the head or he was trying to get body parts to sell them."

"Let's go with sick in the fucking head." Debra responded.

I looked at Debra for a second, "Yea, lets go with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was already on a new kill, Watson Truman, convicted serial killer The Ape Killer. He would brutally murder his victims with his bare hands. That Black Widow's killer thing back there has led Debra no where, she was frustrated. This whole thing been getting me kinda stressed. I was sitting there in my house thinking this whole thing off in till I got a visit from Harry. My dead father, it should creep me out I'm seeing him and been actually talking to him but it doesn't, like I said, I scare myself sometimes.

"Dexter, your not going to really chase around Watson Truman are you? Debra and the police department are searching for you Dexter." Said Harry trying to protect his son from danger.

"Harry you've taught me better then to get caught." I responded.

"Your bound to get caught, I think you should just stop-" Explained Harry.

"No Harry, you've taught me way to much.. I won't... I won't get caught." I said.


End file.
